finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVELESS
LOVELESS is a story from the world of Final Fantasy VII, and has made several cameo appearances in the Compilation. Originating as a book of poetry, the story was adapted into a popular play, growing in popularity enough to have a street named after it in Midgar. The story focuses around three men who set out on a quest to find the fabled "Gift of the Goddess". It plays a major role in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Posters and billboards for the play always show a female figure who seems to be the same woman with the words "Open 6/25 6:00" and "18:00" underneath her. Many posters also include "My Bloody Valentine" along the side. Appearances ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In the beginning of Episode One, a billboard for LOVELESS can be seen while the camera pans Sector 8. It is located in multiple locations in the Sector as the game unfolds. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS has a great impact in ''Crisis Core, as Genesis Rhapsodos recites quotes from the book during each encounter Zack Fair has with him. We learn that the book has a theme which carries on throughout Crisis Core known as the "Gift of the Goddess", which Genesis often quotes. These "Gifts" to Genesis were Jenova Cells, to halt his degradation, and the Banora Apple, which was meant to have a rich taste to it. At the beginning of the game the play LOVELESS is on stage. It is largely based on acts II and III, being told viewpoint of the girl who helps the male lead. To make it closer to the original context it also contains additional scenes of two friends. Kunsel mails that he has seen the stage production and quotes the last line: "Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." More of LOVELESS is engraved upon stone tablets within the cave in Banora Village where Zack faces Genesis for the last time. These stone tablets told a short story on each of them about a group of three friends who go in search for the "Gift of the Goddess". These three men take the roles of a "Hero", a "Traveler", and a "Prisoner". The Prisoner escapes and is critically wounded, only to end up in the care of a woman from the enemy faction whom he eventually falls in love with. He lives a peaceful life, but he is tortured by the promise he made to his friends. The phrase "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains" is told to Zack early in Crisis Core by Genesis when he is saying something regarding the fateful duel between the two friends in the story of LOVELESS, referring to himself and Angeal. Professor Hojo, who is present at the time, also mentions this part of the story. ''Final Fantasy VII , which is also on the poster doing down on the left-hand side.]] LOVELESS appears, but very briefly in ''Final Fantasy VII. Posters are seen all around the Mako-rich city of Midgar, but first seen in Sector 8. There were also rumors that you could go and see a LOVELESS play, but this has not been proven correct. Due to the posters seen during the first FMV, it is obvious that the name LOVELESS comes from the 1991 album by My Bloody Valentine, the Irish shoegazing band. "Loveless" is regarded as their best work, and is generally thought of in high regard, usually doing well in British music press polls. Also, the woman on the posters seems to resemble My Bloody Valentine's singer/guitarist Bilinda Butcher. In the PS3 technical demo and the cutscene at the end of Crisis Core, which feature the poster is remade, but the poster has been changed. Near the end of the game, Cloud can talk to Cid Highwind, who mentions he went to see the play and fell asleep, being awoken in time for the final act, and he quotes the following from the final scene, between a woman and her lover, who is leaving: "Do you really have to leave?" "I promised. The people I love, are waiting." "...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself." "Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Again, LOVELESS is only hinted at. First, a LOVELESS poster is seen in the opening before the scene cuts to Denzel and Marlene. Secondly, a poster is seen behind Rude when both he and Reno appear at Edge to challenge both Yazoo and Loz. A LOVELESS poster is also seen when Aerith Gainsborough walks into Midgar with a flower basket. And finally, a LOVELESS billboard falls and hits Rude on the head, before Reno falls on him, knocking him down momentarily. If the shot is frozen at the right moment, the head of a woman is seen on it. The woman looks almost exactly like Aerith Gainsborough, due to the woman's resemblance to her menu portrait in the original game. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS posters have also been sighted in Dirge of Cerberus in Edge during Chapter 3. These posters are seen outside on the streets, and inside houses. Quotes from the Loveless Poem '''Prologue' When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water’s surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act II There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act III My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act IV My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world’s end The wind sails over the water’s surface Quietly, but surely Act V Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice Trivia *In the fight scene between Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal, Genesis is seen holding a thick book in which he is reading LOVELESS from. Though the poem LOVELESS is only five verses, it is possible that the poem is merely a part of the book. Kunsel and Cid quote many lines that are not seen in the poem, but are a part of a story. The game's tagline also offers a line from LOVELESS that is not present in the poem. There is also a play based on it, that Cid fell asleep during, which means that it could be quite long. *In Crisis Core, If one looks closely at the action cutscene that occurs when Genesis's DMW is activated, you will notice for a split-second that there is writing on the ground, around the enemy. This writing is actually the Fifth and Final Act of LOVELESS (except for "I offer thee this silent sacrifice", which should be written where the single enemy is standing). *It is theorized quite often that "The Goddess" really is Jenova. In the prologue, LOVELESS describes "The Goddess" of having wings of "Light and Dark", meaning white and black, respectively, the line "The goddess decends from the sky" may refer to when Jenova crashed on earth. It has also often been theorized that "The Goddess" is Minerva, due to such things as her appearance to Genesis and the fact that she uses a bow, as per the line "the arrow has left the bow of the goddess." *The three friends make reference to Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis, although the exact counterpart of each character is debatable. It should be noted, however, that only Genesis makes these comparisons *"The World's End" could reference Meteorfall upon Midgar at the end of Final Fantasy VII. *There have been speculations that the poem itself is a prophecy. The three heroes are represented as Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. The "world's end" might have been described as the Meteorfall, "The Goddess" is Minerva, and "I offer thee this silent sacrifice" could have been referred as Genesis locking himself away in the events of Dirge of Cerberus as a thanks to Minerva for giving him a second chance. Video This is Loveless read by the English voice actor for Genesis. thumb|314px|left|Loveless es:LOVELESS Category: Final Fantasy VII Category:Articles With Videos